


Sibling Rulebook

by whitebeltwriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Luz mentioned but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Edric and Emira may love driving their little sister crazy, but even they follow the sibling rulebook from time to time.AKAAmity needs advice from her sister about why she can't stop thinking about a certain human.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1155





	Sibling Rulebook

Edirc and Emira were in their room, debating where to go the next time they skipped school, when there was a knock against their door frame. 

They turned in unison, surprised to see none other than their baby sister, standing in an uncharacteristically awkward way at their door.

"What's up, Mittens?" Edric asked, the twins easily rolling with the unexpected visit.

Amity cleared her throat, scowling slightly as if annoyed by what she was doing. "Emira, could I- could I talk to you?" She briefly glanced at Edric. "In private?"

" _ Ooh _ , in private?" Emira cooed.

"Sounds like someone has an embarrassing question!" Edric grinned. "What is it? Is it about the bats and the beetles?!"

"Wha-No!" Amity denied, flushing bright red.

"Has your body started going through 'changes'?" Emira teased.

" _ Ugh! _ Forget it!" The younger witch groaned, turning on her heel and stomping away. "Should have known I couldn't rely on  _ you two _ for help!"

The twins sat in stunned silence for a moment before sharing a silent conversation, as twins are wont to do. Nodding in agreement, Emira rose and went after her little sister, Edric staying behind.

Predictably enough, she found Amity in her own room, seated with her back to the door at her desk, undoubtedly working on homework that wasn't due for weeks.

Emira knocked on her door, even though she'd already opened it.

"Mittens? Mind if I come in?"

"Yes," Amity growled, not looking up from her paper, "But that's never stopped you before."

The older Blight sighed before entering, moving to sit behind Amity on her bed, the door closing behind her.

"Look Amity," she started, noting how her sister's ear twitched at the use of her actual- and blatantly preferred -name. "I'm your big sister. That means that it's my job to look after you. And while I do give you a hard time occasionally- and that is  _ not _ stopping anytime soon," Emira teased before becoming serious again, "It also means that when you really need me, I will be there for you. Same as Edric."

Silence stretched for a few moments before Amity turned one eye towards her sister.

"...Really?"

"Really really," Emira grinned.

Amity bit her lip, mulling it over. "...Promise you won't laugh?"

"Absolutely not.  _ But- _ " Emira cutting off Amity's retort, "-I _can_ promise I'll do what I can to help. So, what's bothering you?"

The older Blight watched as various emotions began to bubble up on Amity's face until they eventually boiled over and she started pacing around her own room in frustration. 

"I don't  _ get it! _ I don't! I've turned it over and over in my head, but each time it makes less and less  _ sense! _ "

"What does? Did you try another senior spell without us?"

“No- well,  _ yes _ , but it was a small one and it went fine. Which is something of a rarity these days!”

“Why? Have you been having trouble with magic recently?” It wasn’t uncommon for witches Amity’s age to go through spurts and lulls in their magic control. Emira once accidentally turned Edric’s hair purple from a spell gone wrong, but he’d worn it well until their parents had made them change it back.

“I’ve been having problems with my  _ life _ recently! It’s like every time I turn around–  _ poof! _ There she is, doing- doing  _ something _ she shouldn’t be!”

“She?”

“She made a mockery of our abomination class, literally destroyed the detention hall, and nearly got me sewn into a book for all eternity!” Amity counted off her fingers before giving her sister a glare. “Actually, you’re partly responsible for that last one.”

“Sewn into a  _ what _ -”

“And through it all she keeps this-this gung ho, sunshiney attitude as if everything will turn out alright if she just tries hard enough!”

"Who?"

“ _ Luz! _ ”

_ She’s miffed about the human? Again?, _ Emira thought. “What’s wrong with Luz? I think she’s kinda neat, if a bit nerdy at times.”

“Pft-” Amity rolled her eyes. “You  _ would _ think that. She has almost the same sense of humor as you two.”

“Exactly! She’s fun!”

"She's naive, immature, and a general pain! She annoys me to no end and more often than not gets me into trouble with her shenanigans!" Amity panted, fully riled up.

"–So  _ why _ !"

Emira felt a headache coming on, scratching her head. "Why what?"

Like a brew bubble that had been popped, and with a drawn out exhale to match, Amity dropped wearily onto the bed next to her sister, her energy seemingly spent.

"...Why can't I stop thinking about her?" she confessed.

“...Because you’re a stickler for the rules and she keeps breaking them, intentionally or otherwise?” Emira guessed.

“If it was just that it would make sense, but it doesn’t because that’s not it!”

“It’s not?”

“No! It’s not just the rule-breaking; it’s-it’s the way she ran after me after our mess of a duel at Covention. I’d been so mean to her up until then but she found me and tried to  _ comfort me _ anyway. She even tried to apologize for messing with class even when I was trying not to listen. 

“It’s how she’s a human and so shouldn’t be able to do  _ any _ kind of magic and yet she can! You should have seen her, Emira! She just-she just,  _ drew _ some sort of rune onto a piece of paper and it turned into a basic light spell with just a tap! I’ve never seen anyone do a spell like that before- never even heard of it!

“She recklessly chased after Otabin after he grabbed me with pretty much _no plan_ … though she did make kind of a cool entrance…”

“You really have been thinking about her a lot, haven't you?” Emira smiled softly.

“Feels like more and more every time I see her,” Amity sighed. “But I don’t know  _ why _ . Why do I care, Emira?”

Emira started to giggle; she tried her best not to laugh  _ too _ hard but still gave a few chuckles.

Amity glared. “Okay, I know you said you were probably going to laugh, but that doesn’t make it any less annoying.”

“Sorry-  _ ahem _ !” the elder Blight wrapped an arm around her sister and drew her in for a sideways hug. “I’m sorry. It’s just– Amity you literally have a hidey-hole in the  _ romance _ section of the library!”

“Yes, because a lot of people don’t go there and even when they do, they don’t linger. And just what does that have to do with the price of hen’s teeth in Mandopolis?”

Emira first raised an eyebrow and then, as Amity continued to stare in confusion, she waggled them both suggestively.

She could actually see the spark go off in her sister’s head as she finally put two and two together.

“Oh. Oh  _ no _ .  _ Noooooo _ , not Luz! Why’d it have to be Luz?!” She buried her face in her hands and flopped back onto the bed.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Emira nudged. “Luz isn’t half bad; you certainly could have picked worse.”

Amity shot back up, “But that’s just it! I didn’t pick her! I literally just listed all the ways she annoys me! She’s annoying! I think she’s annoying!”

“Correction;” Emira held up a finger as she lectured, “Your  _ head _ thinks she’s annoying. Your heart… well, that’s another matter entirely.”

“But whhyyyyyyyy….” Amity groaned, falling back again.

Emira flopped down alongside her. “The heart wants what the heart wants, Mittens; not even magic can easily change that.”

Amity looked at her sister dejectedly. “What am I going to do?”

“That all depends,” Emira rolled onto her side. “What do you  _ want _ to do?”

“...I don’t know…”

“Well, I’ve got good news, bad news, and better news.”

“Exactly none of those sound like good news,” Amity deadpanned, though Emira pointedly ignored her.

“The good news is that you don’t have to decide anything right now about how to deal with your crush on Luz.”

“ _ It is not a cr– _ ”

“The bad news is that Edric and I are  _ absolutely _ going to tease you about said crush for the foreseeable future and probably bring it up at your wedding reception.”

“Wha-who-  _ we are NOT GETTING MAR– _ ”

“But the  _ best _ news,” Emira cut her off, silencing her rant by dragging her into a hug whilst they still laid on the bed.

“-The best news is that when you finally decide what to do– and knowing you it’s not gonna take super long –we’ll be here to help in any way we can. Even if it involves kidnapping Luz and locking the two of you in a cleaning closet.”

“Why does that sound less than helpful,” Amity mumbled wetly into Emira’s shirt, though her arms returned her sister’s hug fiercely.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Amity,” she said, running her hand soothingly through her little sister’s hair. “Might not always seem like it, but in the end it will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

Amity's shoulders twitched with a chuckle, “You sound like Luz.”

“Great,” Emira grinned, “Kid’s got a decent head on her shoulders and a good heart to match. Just like you. I actually can’t think of anyone else who might be as good for you as she could be.”

“Your math only works if she likes me back,” Amity grumbled.

“Well we know she already likes your funny taste in books,” Emira quipped, eyeing the Azura book left on the corner of Amity’s nightstand, bookmark placed more than halfway through it already. “Liking you can’t be that much more of a stretch.”

Amity didn’t respond beyond the tips of her ears turning bright red.

“And besides, I think she could really help you lighten up a bit. See the world as less a place to dominate and more a place to appreciate. Heh, lol, rhymes. Come on now, don’t you hate, accept your fate, and ask her to date!”

“Oh my gods, why do I talk to you?” Amity complained, though it was mitigated by the fact that she was currently hiding her face in her sister’s shoulder.

“Because I’m your big sister who you equal parts love and loathe!” Emira grinned, jostling Amity back and forth like a griffin with a snack.

“...I wouldn't say equally,” the smothered teen mumbled.

“Aw, I love you too, Mittens!” Emira cooed.

“Shut up and get out of my room.”

“Sorry, can’t. I’m comfy now. Night!”

“Wha-no! Emira! Ge’d off!”

“Snore. Snore. Snore.”

“That’s not even snoring! You’re just saying the word snore! Gah! Emira!” Amity thrashed around a bit in her sister’s arms before accepting her fate and going limp.

“...I guess I love you too. Or whatever…”

Emira smiled with her eyes closed.

“I know, Mittens. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me no time at all to fall in love with this ship, nevermind the show in general.  
> Wrote this as a standalone but may add sequels if I get inspired enough.


End file.
